


Peopues.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg (sort of), Mutation, Post-Nuclear War, Pregnancy, females who look like males
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: Post nuclear war. Mutated humans. Different race, which is almost identical to humans.Follow members of one small tribe during and after mating season - Eric has to choose between mating with an outcast, or saving his reputation. Will it work out? End in a healthy offspring? Or will the tribe leaders ruin everything? Will him and his partner be killed for their choices, or make it outside of the tribe walls alive?Life is cruel when you're an outcast.





	1. In the beginning, there was a nuclear wall.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellosweetie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/gifts).



> ecciled - exiled.

 Mating season had almost begun for the peopue race, a species almost identical to their human ancestors. The planet had changed a great deal since humans walked the earth, the whole human race having almost been wiped out by a nuclear war.

 By the 24th Century, two governments had sprung up, split the countries of the earth in two. The languages of the world had fallen off into just two, English by the US government and Mandarin from the Chinese regime.  

 Two small groups of people, one from Europe and the other from Asia, had only managed to survive the war by going deep into underground bunkers. Shallower bunkers that were created had not given enough protection to the people hiding in them, the radiation killing them eventually.

 And so they lived, deep down, for decades, surviving off of rations. A few children were born during that time, but when they eventually ran out of food, they had to return to the surface. What they saw there was nothing like what their parents and grandparents had told them.

 The grass was no longer green, but a sickly yellow, the earth almost barren. Many of the tree species had died off, few animals still there to roam. The people lived on by hunting small reptiles that had survived, by scavenging insects, scrounging for anything that could be made into a ‘meal’.

 Births and deaths continued, nothing changing for almost five hundred years.    

 But then, eventually, the globe began to recover … though small specks of radiation still lingered, caused mutations. The grass turned purple and red; giant black trees sprouted up, became fifty feet tall.

 The humans homed in on the fruits that fell from these trees. They almost resembled coconuts on the outside, but the flesh inside was soft and pink, deliciously sweet. The humans doubled in numbers, and then trebled.

 The seas and lakes turned orange, mammal species appearing once more. The humans could also not escape changes, evolutions.

 By the time two million years had passed since the nuclear war, they had become Peopues. Females and males looked almost alike. They both had flat chests, male genitals. But the females were slightly smaller, curvier, and had a small opening between their legs, had a full womanly reproductive system. Usual menstrual cycles had long since changed to mating seasons, pairs of lovers having died long ago. The males would pair up to mate with a female, would have nothing to do with any of her pregnancy or the resulting child. The offspring would grow quickly, become independent within four months. By their third year, they were fully grown adults, would be able to reproduce. 

 The growing populations split off into groups, moved across the globe. One of the small tribes finally settled in what was once known as England. It was a dangerous place, giant bear like creatures roaming across the land. These were known as ‘Grecklestops'.

 These beasts were eventually driven to near extinction, the peopues creating weapons and using tactics to defeat them as smaller tribes broke off to conquer most of the Island. It was not without consequences and fatalities, however, and the populations within the country fell.

 Walls were built around safe zones, small huts springing up. Within one tribe, known as the Reaper Clan (because of their talents in taking down mammals efficiently when hunting) a sort of organisation formed, the elder, wiser members of the tribe giving orders.

 Males no longer paired up with only one female, but mated with a number of them. This was to ensure that every female, as closely as possible, became pregnant during the season. They wished to up their population after the mass casualties almost twenty years ago.

 They had replenished somewhat, but not enough to capture even more land. After all, the females were never allowed out to fight the beasts, so there were a lot more of them than the males.

 Even now, another decade on, the ratio was not quite evenly matched, some males paring up with just one female, but most having more than one taking a fancy to them.

 The village they lived in was simple, the magic of electricity lost a mere sixty years after the nuclear war. The English language had lingered on, though some words had changed, some lost completely.  

 Yes, simple, but for the most part, the peopue of the Reaper clan were happy. They had basic hygiene practices down, basic healthcare, but nothing more.

 The males would go out of the walls to hunt, or would forage the trees both within and outside of the walls. Females would collect well-water, would make clothing from the offerings of the distant relatives of Sheep, known as Shoplocks. They would also collect Cottonair from trees of the same name, a cotton-like material that would hang like vines from them, and make garments with it. 

 However, cooking and cleaning was done by individuals – they all had their own dwellings, only met with each other to trade food for water and clothing. Maybe the odd chat every now and then. Apart from two of them, a male and female, who had grown to be quite close friends.

 “Hek!” Ronald, a female of the clan walked into her friend’s home, greeted him. She was stark naked, as were all women around mating season.  

 Eric, one of the strongest males, turned away from the meat he was chopping. “Go … go now.”

 “Eric -.”

 “One mustn’t talk to the opposite sex before mating starts, for twelve rises and falls of the sun. You know this.”

 She huffed loudly. “Come on, everyone knows that we’re jus’ friends.” She turned, shutting the door. “No one can see us now, y’ see?”

 “Yes … yes.” He sighed. “Suppose I could spare a moment.”

 “Yeap! So … how does the mating go?”

 “Pfft, don’t ask.”

 “Seriously? Y’re well respected. I bet tha’ women all across tha tribe are lettin’ off pheromones for y’.”

 “Not that interested, I’m not. I am … fed up, of having to shag groups of women every year.”

 “Y’ve only been matin’ for wha’, two years? Fed up? How can y’ be?”

 “I ….”

 “Hmm? Come on, spit it out.”

 “Tell no one this …. I … I could be kicked out of the clan if they knew.”

 “Lips are sealed, friend.”

 “Well … I want more than just shagging. I want to … feel something more.”

 “Ohhhhh, y’ve heard ‘bout locka?” The word for love.

 Eric rolled his eyes. “You were the one who told me about that.” Ronald slipped outside of the tribe walls frequently, travelled far and wide to speak to different tribes. How she hadn’t been caught or been eaten by wild animals, Eric hadn’t a clue. Her speech had even changed a little over time, and that made him wonder even more how someone hadn’t realised.

 “Really? I did?”

 He washed his hands in a wooden bucket of water and then stood up, wiped his hands dry. “Hmm … that tribe to the south told you all about locka. Sounds nice to be paired up for life.”

 “True, it does, but where’s tha fun in tha’?” She walked over to him, hugged him from behind. “Y’ know I like ta play around.” Her hips rocked against his arse, blood rushing south.

 “I’m not mating with you, Ronald.”

 “Pfft, I’m not carryin’ y’ offspring inside of me. No thanks. I’m jus’ after a bit of fun. Stick it in my other hole.”

 “No, thank you.”

 “Why? We’ve done it before.”

 “Not this close to mating season. You reek of pheromones.” Eric didn’t want to admit it, but the sweet smell coming off of her was turning him on greatly. He groaned when Ronald’s palm ran across his chest. “Do you even realise how much trouble we’d get in if we were found like this? We could be ecciled, hung even.”

 “Oh … y’ silly thing, no one gets hung anymore.” Her hand moved down to his clothed cock, gave it a rough squeeze. “Y’ really want me, don’t y’?”

 “Y-yes,” he grunted. “Fine … fine, but you have to be quiet, okay?”

 “Yeap!” She let go of him, rushed over to his bed. Climbing onto it, she got on all fours, wiggling her ass in his direction. “Y’ wanna do me like this, or on my back?”

 “I want to see your face.”

 Ronald grinned widely. “Well alrighty then.”


	2. Hut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hempters – a measurement close to our measurement 'foot'.  
> Goosot - a word interchangeable with guess.

 “Ahhh ….” Ronald’s inner thighs quivered as Eric’s tongue ran over the small hole of her vagina. Usually just a slit, it would open slowly over the course of the mating season until it became wide enough to accept a partner during the ‘Grand Mate’. “Hnnn … I’d take y’ in there right now if I could.”

 “That’s … just your … chemicals talking,” Eric replied between licks. His hand wrapped around Ronald’s cock, pumping it slowly.  

 “Nnnn ….” Her back arched up. “St-stop teasin’ me. Put it in already!”

 Eric pulled away to lick his fingers. Once slick, he pushed Ronald’s legs back, and rubbed them against the entrance of her ass. “You’ll have to wait a little.”

 “Hn ….” She grunted at him.

 He ignored her, pushing one digit in slowly. Despite her protests, he didn’t want to hurt her. That was the thing Eric hated the most about mating. It was always quick, deep, rough. Males were expected to drive their seed deep into their mate, do everything possible to ensure impregnation. It couldn’t be pleasant for the female, he was sure of that. Not that he found it all that pleasing himself. Being one of the strongest, most impressive male specimens in the tribe, he’d always paired with a strong, healthy, good looking female. But he felt nothing for them, never had. He just wanted there to be something, the smallest of bonds.

 Ronald’s hole squeezed around his finger. “Hurry up, hn ….” After a little prep work, another finger was eased inside. “Eric … ngh ….”

\---------------------

 Loud moans were muffled between their lips as Eric thrust deeply into her ass, his cock brushing against all the right places. Her legs squeezed around him, nails clawing at his back. Her back arched up, a long groan vibrating between their mouths as she came between them.

 The tightening of her muscles pushed him over the edge, and he spilled into her, rocking his hips through his orgasm. He came down, fell down onto her, panting heavily.

 It brought a chuckle from her. “Did I tire y’ out?” A throaty grunt was his only reply. “And here I thought y’ were strong and fit.”

 “You … you are a handful.”

 “Would y’ ‘ave it any other way?”

 “Guess not.” _Though it’d be great if you weren’t so full of risks._

 “Hmmm.” She wiggled about a little under his weight. “I’m so wet down there, Eric.”

 “And I’m guessing you want me to lick you clean?”

 “Yeap!” She nodded enthusiastically against the pillow, grinned as he moved down her body.

 He chuckled when he caught glimpse of her opening. “Soaking ….”

 “Heh, y’ should be proud. That’s all y’ work.” She exhaled slowly as his tongue lapped up the mess. “Can only hope I’ll find a mate tha’ can make me so wet. That’d be fun.”

 “That’s the thing though, isn’t it?” He said after pulling away. A sigh was heard. “Probably wouldn’t be so uncomfortable to mate if you could meet someone who made you feel something ... anything.”

 “Neh … it’s not tha’ bad. Kind of bland, I guess, but it doesn’t really hurt me tha’ much.” _If only birthing was the same …._

 “It doesn’t?”

 “Nope. It’s pretty much all over in a flash. First time hurt – it was like bein’ impaled on Bakrof claws.

 “What would you know about fighting a Bakrof?” A giant badger-like creature that Eric had hunted many times outside of the safe walls.

 “Nothin’ … but I’ve heard stories. Is it true tha’ they’re like five hempters tall?”

 Eric smirked. “Bigger.”

 “Wow.”

 “I … I’m surprised that you haven’t seen one, the amount of times you’ve snuck off.”

 “Heh, lucky, I guess.” 

 He poked her lightly in the thigh. “Well one day you won’t be so lucky, so cease going outside of the walls. I’d hate to lose my closest friend.”

 “Oh, so y’ admit it then, finally. We are friends?”

 “I find no need to admit anything. You keep telling me that we’re as close as the strands of a Cottonair vine.”

 Ronald was about to retort when there was a loud bang on the door. Eric cussed under his breath. “G-go hide in the meat closet. Now, hurry!” He hissed.

 She did as she was told. She knew better than to be caught in the act, especially so close to mating.

 Once she was out of sight, Eric got changed as quickly as possible, smoothed out the sheets.

 Knock. Knock. “Eric, are you in there?”

 “Just a moment.” He picked up his meat axe, wanting it to look like he’d just been chopping up the rewards of a hunt, doing nothing else. The door was yanked open. “Can I help?” He came eye to eye with another male, another hunter, one of the same ranking as himself.

 “Me and Percy are going out on hunting patrol,” came his gruff voice. “I won’t have time to give this to Alan.” Eric knew of Alan, but had never met her in person.

 She’d been tossed away by her birth mother at birth because of her small and sickly look. Dealing with such a weak baby was deemed a waste of time in the tribe. Even if they survived, they’d never amount to anything, would never be able to provide ‘decent’ offspring.

 Alan was taken in by another female, one who’d lost her own baby to some undetermined ailment. She’d nursed Alan, but by the time Alan had started to grow, develop, the tribe leaders had discovered the mother’s secret.

 Alan had been banished to the outskirts of the tribe land, had only survived due to the kindness of others. It was done in secret, obviously, bringing her food. They’d be punished if the tribe leaders found out who’d helped her, and they knew this.

 Water wasn’t a problem; she lived close to a small stream, which provided her with drinking water as well as a way to bathe. 

 He held out a wooden bucket to him. “Take this down to her.”

 Eric frowned at him. He didn’t mind taking orders from higher ups … but from someone who shared his rank and status? Oh, he hated that, being bossed about. “Please.”

 The other’s face fell. He knew better than to anger the blonde. “Y-yes, please.”

 The bucket was taken. “That’s more like it. Know your place.”

 A small nod was given. “I … I should get going. Don’t be spotted going down there.”

 “Yes, okay. Where is she -?” Eric didn’t have time to finish his question. The other male had already rushed from sight.

 Ronald poked her head out of the meat store. “He … he’s gone?”

 “Yes. Did you hear all he had to say?”

 “Yeap, yeap.”

 “Well I don’t know where she resides. Do -?”

 “I do!”

 He rolled his eyes. “I guessed …. Do you know her personally?”

 “Oh, yeap, definitely. We talk a lot, actually.”

 “Oh … let me take a wild goosot. You like having a bit of ‘fun’ with her too?”

 “No, not fun, fun. We kiss a bit. Recently though, she’s been kind of curious, y’ know, ‘bout tha whole matin’ thing.”

 “I suppose she doesn’t know much about it?”

 “No, of course not. No one’s told her ‘bout how it works. But she’s of age now, and she’s gettin’ all confused ‘bout what’s goin’ on wi’ her body, tha urges and stuff. Poor little bobe.”

 “So you told her? Ronald, she is likely to die from birthing.”

 “Wha’ makes y’ think tha’?”

 “She’s small and weak, isn’t she?”

 “Pffft, don’t listen ta tha rumours. She’s small, yeah, but y’ know, everythin' is where it should be.”

 “Oh, good to know ….” He shook his head.

 “She’s not sickly or anythin’ now. Jus’ really shy and stuff. A lovely little thing though. It’s ‘bout time y’ met her.”

 “Yes … you go in her direction and I’ll follow a way behind.”

 “Aww, don’t y’ wanna go skippin’ down there, holdin’ hands?”

 “No! Ahhh … I’m dead, I am so dead.” He finally looked down at the meat in the bucket and grunted. It looked grisly and completely unappetising. “Well she can’t eat this. It is disgusting.”

 “Well … that’s wha’ y’ ‘ave ta eat if tha only other option is starvin’.”

 “I’m not giving her this.” He doubted she’d even find a mate if she ventured into the main tribe during the Grand Mate, but “she needs to keep her strength up if she’s going to house an offspring.”

 “Aww – wait, y’re gonna give her some of y’ food?”

 “That’s exactly what I’m saying, yes.”

 “Jeez, y’ haven’t even met her yet and y’ve already taken a fancy ta her.”

 “That’s not it at all. I … just don’t want a member of our clan falling ill from subpar meat, even if they are an outcast.”

 “Well y’ve got bigger bollocks than our tribe leaders, that’s for sure.”

\-----------------------------

 The bucket had been filled with some decent cuts of meat and a few pieces of Hokchar fruit. They resembled the once known pear fruit, but the inside was soft and sweet, looked like it belonged to a banana. Hokchar fruits were pretty rare, only grew in a tiny area not far from the walls of the Reaper clan. High ranking leaders and hunters, such as Eric, were the only ones in the tribe to partake in such a gift of nature.  

 Ronald had rushed to the very outskirts of the tribe land, Eric following way behind her. He finally reached Alan’s dwellings and frowned. It was a tiny hut, parts of the roof having long fell away. The holes in the walls didn’t help with the overall look of the place; it was a dump, a complete dump.

 It didn’t even have a door, material hanging from the top of a rotting doorframe.

 “Alan, come out, we ‘ave a surprise for y’.” Ronald beamed.

 “O … okay,” came a timid voice. A few moments later, a brunette popped her head out from behind the cloth. She smiled shyly, and to his confusion, Eric found it to be rather adorable. “Please, please, c-come in.” Her head disappeared again, and Ronald turned to look at Eric.

 “Y’ comin’ in?”

 “Oh … right, yes, coming.”


	3. Scarf.

 Eric walked into the small hut, watched as Alan sat down on a pile of sheets. She didn’t have a proper bed made of wood, like Eric and Ronald had.

 The female was short, small in frame, long, brown hair halfway down her back.

 Ronald sat down, facing her. The brunette smiled brightly, leaned forward, lips touching her friend’s.

 Eric turned away from them, though he could hear small groans coming from the both of them, could hear the sounds of a sloppy kiss.

 He instead glanced around the small hut – it only had one room. A small pile of clothes lay on a rotting wooden stool, a water bucket and soap right next to it, as well as some shampoo in a little wooden bowl. A toothbrush and toothpaste weren’t far away.

 Ronald would often bring a share of her own things down to Alan’s.

 The soap was made from ‘lye’, boiled ashes from firewood, which were then mixed with fat and either flowers or Hink leaves (a herb similar to mint). The shampoo was much the same as the soap, but mixed with oils from seeds and sap from surrounding trees to make the hair silky and shiny. Toothpaste was slightly easier to make. The Hink would be ground down into a fine paste, mixed in finely ground cleaned stones. 

 As these things took a while to make, the females of the tribe would often make large batches while the males were away hunting. Once it was ready, it was traded for food. One could get quite a nice bundle of food for such hygiene products, as no one in the tribe wanted to smell. It was bad for reputation, and that was everything to most members of the clan.

 Eric finally turned back around when he heard Alan giggle. Her cheeks were rather flushed. Ronald chuckled. “Eric, come on, say hello, don’t be shy.”

 He glared at his friend. “Ronald, a word, please.”

 She pouted but got up, walked over to him. “Wha’?”

 “I should be asking you the same thing. I can’t just talk to her. You know the rules – she should know the rules.” He pointed over to Alan. “And why is she wearing clothes? I thought you were explaining the mating rituals to her!”

 Ronald rolled her eyes. “Because she’s friendly and not worried ‘bout all tha rules, jus’ like me. It’s stupid tha’ we can’t talk ta each other.”

 “Or … you just could never be bothered to explain that part to her.”

 “Well … yeap ….”

 “And the clothes?”

 “She can’t jus’ walk around nude! Eric, it’s really cold down here – tha heat from tha fires doesn’t reach this far out. She’d freeze!”

 “Oh … right.” He didn’t bother to ask why Ronald hadn’t helped her friend build a fire, as it was obvious why. It was too risky – if the tribe leaders saw it, they’d surely know that someone had been helping the outcast. That spelt bad news for everyone involved.

 He was about to ask something else when he noticed Alan approaching, an item in hand. “H-hello,” she smiled. The item was held out and he realised that it was a scarf. “I … I made this to keep me warm … but you can have it?”

 Ronald leaned in closer to him, smiling. “I showed her how ta sew and knit.” She would also bring wool and Cottonair for Alan when she had a little spare. She’d even made some of the bedsheets for her friend.

 “Okay ….”

 “T-take it.” Alan pouted.

 He sighed, decided to speak to her. After all, no one would ever find out … he hoped. “That’s very kind … but you keep it.”

 She tilted her head to the side. “Y-you don’t like it?”

 “You need it more than I.” _You don’t have any meat on your bones …._

 “No, you take it,” she said bluntly. The next thing Eric knew, she’d reached up on her tip-toes, wrapped the scarf around his neck.

 He sighed again, decided not to argue further. “Thank you.”

 “Eric brought y’ somethin’ too,” Ronald beamed.

 “R-really?”

 “Yes.” The bucket was handed over to her, and she took it with a smile. “Some decent meat and some fruit,” Eric stated.

 “Fruit?!” Her smile widened. “Oh … Ronnie is the only one who ever brings me fruit! You’re so kind.”

 “Ronnie?”

 “Heh, jus’ a friendly nickname for me,” Ronald beamed. “Y’ can call me it too if y’ want?”

 “Hn, I – ah ….” Eric had been so preoccupied with Ronald that he hadn’t noticed Alan place down the bucket, reach to grab his wrist. “What do you think you’re -?”

 “S-sit, please.” She didn’t have the strength to drag him over to her sheets, so she gestured in that direction instead.

 “I was planning to return -.”

 “No, no, please sit.”

 “Fine,” he sighed, “fine.” As soon as he sat, he was startled by Alan’s lips against his. She was on his lap instantly, rubbing up against him, groaning softly. She moved her hands, went to hitch up her skirt.

 Before Eric had a chance to push her away, Ronald had grabbed a hold of her, dragged her back up onto her feet. “Al, don’t do tha’, okay?”

 Alan looked between them, frowned in confusion. “B-but … he’s a male … and he smells good.”

 “Yeap, he does, but y’ can’t jus’ jump on him like tha’.”

 “B-but mating.”

 “No, Al, y’ ‘ave ta wait until tha Grand Mate.”

 “But I want to do it now,” she pouted.

 “Y’ll hurt y’self if y’ try now. I told y’ this before; a male won’t fit inside yet.”

 That statement caused Eric to pull a face; he wished not to think about Alan’s opening.

 Alan pressed her knees together, rocked her hips awkwardly. “B-but it feels … all tingly down there.”

 “That’s normal, bobe.”

 “C-can’t … he do something about it?”

 “No … thank you.” Eric was quite stunned by all of this. He had never had a stranger just try to jump on his manhood before.

 Alan whined softly, and Ronald smiled at her. “I can show y’ how ta take care of tha’ feelin’, if y’ want?”

 Alan cupped her crotch with her hands, bounced around a little. “Please.”

 “Alright, bobe. Eric, y’ might wanna go wait – oh ….” Eric was already in the doorway. _Never seen him move with such speed …._

 “Yes, I plan to wait outside.” He didn’t need telling, felt rather awkward.

 And so, he stood a few feet away from the hut, but could still hear the sound of sloppy kissing, heard the odd instruction from Ronald. ‘That’s it, bobe, rub there’, or ‘no, not there, here’.

 He moved a little farther from the hut, but then his ears became filled with the soft moans of Alan, Ronald’s encouragements.

 A groan came from him, and then curse words; it was actually turning him on somewhat, the sounds Alan was making. They were rather pleasant, cute in an odd sort of way.

 As the blood began to rush south, he clasped his hands over his ears. And he stayed like that, for quite a while … until he began to wonder what on earth was taking so long. He took his hands away –

 “Ahh!”

 The male swiftly smacked his palms back to his skin. _No … not finished yet …._


	4. Suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spuketar - spirit.

 

 A little while later, Ronald popped her head out of the hut. “Psstt, we’re all done.” Eric didn’t answer. “Eric!”

 The male jumped, then spun around and dropped his hands. “Y-yes?”

 “Alan’s all sorted. Y’ comin’ back in?”

 He took a deep breath, his erection starting to soften. “I think it best I head back.”

 “Aww, but y’ haven’t even met her properly.”

 “I … I’ve seen enough.”

 “But she really likes y’ company. Don’t make her sad.”

 “I worry she likes my company a bit too much.”

 “Don’t be like tha’. She’s never been given any attention by a male before and it’s her first heat. Don’t be too hard on her.”

 “F-fine, fine, I’ll … stay, but just for a short while.”

 “That’s tha spuketar!”

 He entered the hut again, saw Alan spread out widely on the sheets, a dazed smile on her flushed face.

 Ronald nudged her friend in the side. “Happy now?”

 “What?”

 “She’s naked now,” she whispered and then chuckled lightly.

 “Oh … be quiet, would you?”

 “Nooo, don’t wanna.” Ronald went to sit by her friend, and once seated, smiled down at her. “Y’ feel all better now, don’t y’?”

 “Yes.” She blinked slowly, smiled softly. “Thank you, Ronnie. The tingling’s all gone now.”

 Eric wrinkled his nose slightly; he really didn’t need to know that.

 “Hmm ….” Ronald cupped her cheek lightly, thumb rubbing at the dip of skin under her eye. It was a little dark. “Y’ not been slumberin’ well again?”

 “N-no. But you’re here now so – will you stay with me so I can rest?”

 “Of course I will, bobe.”

 It peaked Eric’s curiosity, and he asked “why can’t she slumber?”

 “The … the monsters outside the walls scare me,” Alan answered.

 “She can hear tha wild creatures roarin’ and stuff at night,” because Alan’s home was only a few feet away from the wall. “It scares her, keeps her up at night.”

 Eric nodded. “Well … Alan, you know the beasts can’t get in here, don’t you?”

 “Y-you don’t know that,” she made a whining sound. “And … if they did, there’s no one … around to help me.”

 “No, he’s right, Al,” Ronald said. “These walls are super strong. I keep tellin’ y’ they won’t hurt y’. It’s safe in here.”

 “Y-you … don’t have to listen to … their shrieking … though, do you?”

 “Well … that’s true.” She lay down next to her friend, wrapped a bedsheet around the both of them. Alan pulled Ronald’s hand to her mouth, began to suck lightly on her thumb.

 “What is she -?” Eric began.

 “She’s always done this, ever since I met her.” Ronald smiled. “A comfort thing, I think.” She chuckled. “Al likes suckin’ on my collar bones too, don’t y’, bobe?”

 “Hmm ….” She mumbled, eyes fluttering shut.

 “Okay ….” It was cute, Eric supposed, but he was beginning to wonder if strange creatures didn’t just live outside of the walls. _An odd one … for sure._  

 Alan was soon asleep, murmuring a little around Ronald’s thumb. Ronald pulled her hand away slowly, smiled up at Eric. “Wanna ge’ goin’?”

 “Is she going to be okay?”

 “Yeap, yeap, she jus’ needs ta rest.” She gave Alan a quick peck to the head before wriggling out of the bedsheets. “I’ll be back ta check on her later.”

 “Okay ….”

\---------------------------

 Ronald had followed a way behind Eric all the way back to his dwelling. She slipped inside his house. “She’s great, isn’t she?”

 Eric went back to chopping his meat. “She is fine, I goosot.”

 “Aww, come now, y’ know y’ like her. I know y’ felt somethin’ down south when we started kissin’ and stuff.”

 “It is coming up to the Grand Mate and you both reek of pheromones.” He huffed. “Did you expect the smell not to have an effect on me?”

 “Pfft, it’s got nothin’ ta do wi’ pheromones. Y’ jus’ like seein’ some girl on girl action.”

 Eric frowned. “Girl?”

 “Oh … it’s another word for female. I picked it up from another tribe.”

 “So … you’re saying I like female on female action?”

 “Yeap.”

 “Not really. And besides … it seems more like Ronald on everyone than ‘girl on girl’.”

 “Hek! She was tha one jumpin’ on everyone.”

 “Right.” The meat axe came down. “You’ve shagged her though, haven’t you?”

 “Nope.”

 “…What?”

 “Wha’? I haven’t. Jus’ a bit of kissin’ and gropin’.”

 “What sort of fool do you take me for?”

 “Really, I haven’t, I promise. She’s a virgin -.”

 “And? She’s of age, isn’t she?”

 “Yeap … but – I don’t know, I jus’ don’t like pokin’ virgins. Once y’ve mated wi’ her, though, well ….”

 “Pardon?” He stopped mid-swing. “What did you just say?”

 “Wha’?”

 “You really think I’d mate with her?”

 “Well … yeap.”

 “No, I don’t think so. Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?”

 “But she’s adorable. How can y’ resist?”

 “I said no.”

 “B-but -.”

 “Ronald, either change the subject or go back to your dwellings. Please.”

 “Y’re no fun.”

 “Funny; you weren’t saying that earlier.”

 “Hek!” Ronald slapped him playfully on the shoulder. “Alright … I’ll go. I’m hungry. But I want y’ ta come wi’ me ta see Al again after tha sun falls and rises.” Their way of saying ‘tomorrow’.

 The axe swung down again, harshly. “Why would I do that?”

 “Because I think she really likes y’.”

 “No, thank you. Seeing girl on girl again, it doesn’t appeal.”

 “Well that’s a blatant lie.”

 “Ronald, go -.”

 “Pleaseeeee.” She bent down in front of him, across from the meat, and pushed out her bottom lip.

 “Ronald -.”

 “Oh, come on, stop bein’ so miserable! Al hardly gets ta meet people who are nice ta her. It’ll be super good for her ta ‘ave another friend.”

 “I … I will think on it, seeing her again, as long as you drop this mating talk.”

 “Alright, I’ll behave.”

 Eric chuckled. “You? Behave? You take me for a fool?”

 “Well … I could do wi’ another round -.”

 “No!”

 “Heh ….” Ronald stood up, went over to the door. After opening it, peeking out the gap and seeing no one nearby, she bid goodbye to her friend.

 “Yes … bye.” He sighed loudly as he heard the door shut. _What a pain …._


	5. Ointment.

 Eric hadn’t been able to sleep much that night, too busy dreading the day ahead of him. He knew it would probably be awkward, and that Ronald would bring up the mating topic again. He knew her too well – she wouldn’t keep quiet.

 So, he’d been rather relieved when Ronald had been nowhere to be seen upon waking up. Ronald still didn’t show through the first part of the day, and Eric went out with a group of males to forage for fruit from the trees on top of Crockton hill. The hill was around a ‘Milton’, close to the length of a mile, away from the east side of the wall, but it was worth the trip, was full of food.  

 They’d even hunted a few rabbit-like creatures on their outing, but Eric didn’t bring any of that back with him; he had more than enough meat in storage. He instead returned with two large baskets containing different varieties of fruit; Cobbonable, something similar to an apple in taste and texture, but with a purple skin. And then he had some Looper fruit, strawberry-like in look and taste, but with a creamier consistency, as well as Natchy pods. Natchy were like nothing found in the pre-nuclear war natural world. They tasted a lot like sour candy, were chewy once the hard shell was cracked open and flesh removed. Eric loved them, and Ronald couldn’t get enough of the strange tasting produce.

 He began to wash the fruits that had edible skin. Just one basket worth, though, as the other would be traded later in the day. Silently traded with the females, of course, as were the rules around mating season.

 He’d probably cook the Cobbonable, serve it with cooked meat in a meal once the sun went down. For now, though, because he was hungry, he would settle for Looper. Just as he went to put it to his mouth, the door opened, and then was quickly shut again.

 “Hek!”

 Eric turned to look at Ronald. “Could someone not get out of bed?”

 “Wha’?”

 “I expected you a lot sooner. Alan, remember?”

 “Oh, yeap, I know. I’ve been tryin’ ta sneak over here all day but it was too busy out.” She chuckled. “Glad y’re lookin’ forward ta seein’ her.”

 “I am not. I just didn’t expect to be waiting around for you.”

 “Well I’m here now, so – oooh, food!” She eyed up the fruit.

 “Help yourself.”

 “Thanks. Y’ know, I always ge’ super hungry around matin’ season.”

 “So do I.”

 “It’s a pain, right?”

 “Agreed.”

 Ronald started shovelling Looper into her mouth. “Hmmmmmmm … so good.”

 “I said help yourself, not eat it all!”

 “Oh … sorry ….”

\----------------------------------

 “Ronnie!” Alan rushed over to her friend, smiling brightly.

 “Happy ta see me?” She beamed.

 “Yes, I really am.” She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “I … I felt lonely without you.”

 “Aww, that’s lovely, bobe – oooh, I got y’ somethin’.” A flower was produced, tucked into Alan’s hair. “It suits y’, Al.”

 “D-do I look pretty?”

 “Y’ always look beautiful, bobe.”

 She giggled lightly. “Thank you, Ronnie.” She turned to smile at Eric. “And … thank you for the food, Eric, it was lovely.”

 “Y-you’re welcome.”

 Alan nodded slowly, and then turned to look at her friend again. She closed the gap between them, hips bumping against Ronald’s. “I … I have these … urges again, Ronnie.”

 The blonde could feel her erection pressing up against her thigh. “Already?”

 “Mmm … it’s all wet down there.”

 Eric groaned internally. _Not this nonsense again …._

 “Well I told y’ how ta fix tha’.”

 “I … I know,” she blushed, “b-but … it feels better when you kiss me.” Her lip was nibbled on for just a moment. “S-so ….”

 She really didn’t have a clue how to flirt, but Ronald found it to be adorable. Her arm looped around Alan’s middle, lips pressing softly to hers. Alan melted into the kiss, shoulders relaxing. “Hmmm.”

 “I’ll wait outside,” Eric said, sighing. Was this going to happen every time?

 The kiss broke, Alan stuttering a little. “N-no, st-stay.”

 “No -.”

 “Y-you look like a g-good kisser.”

 “I am not kissing you.” He walked out of the hut.

 “R-rude ….” Alan sighed.

 Ronald shrugged. “Ignore him. Y’ don’t need him kissin’ y’ when y’ve got me.”

 “Tr-true.”

\---------------------------

 “Hmmmm ….” Alan tensed as Ronald’s tongue ran over her nipple.

 “They’re a little swollen,” Ronald said, pulling away.

 “My chest? Y-yes …. Because of mating, isn’t it?”

 “Yeap, tha chemicals in y’ body. Is it tender here?” Her palm rubbed over the one side of Alan’s chest.

 “A … a little … but it feels nice when you touch there.”

 “Sensitive?”

 “Very.” Ronald nodded, went back to sucking and teasing with her tongue. “Hmmmm.”

\-------------------------

 Alan rubbed at herself, legs spread wide. There was a spongey patch of skin on the very outer edge of a female’s opening, the equivalent to a human clitoris. Stimulating it proved most pleasurable.

 Ronald was lying at her side, kissing her neck, fondling her nipples. She pulled away, spoke softly to her friend. “I know somewhere that’ll feel really nice.”

 “Wh-where?” She asked, thighs quivering.

 “Where it’s all hard.”

 “N-no … I … I touched there before … and it isn’t all that great.”

 “It is when y’ do both at once.”

 “Y-you … do it.”

 She gulped. “Al, no, I -.”

 “Why … won’t you touch me?” She stopped rubbing herself, turned her head to pout at her.

 “Well -.”

 “A-are you repulsed by me?”

 “No, y’ know I find y’ beautiful.” She gave Alan a little smile.  

 “Then … touch me, please.”

 “No, Al.”

 “Why?”

 “I … I don’t want y’ ta think I’m takin’ advantage of y’.”

 “Taking advantage? H-how?” She frowned.

 “I don’t – y’re still a virgin -.”

 “So? I … I know what I want. It … it’s not just my chemicals talking.”

 Ronald ran her hand over Alan’s chest softly. “Well, if y’re sure?”

 “Yes!” She blushed a little at her outburst. “Umm … yes, please.”

\----------------------------

 “Ah!” Alan’s hips rocked up against her hand, the slow pumping of Ronald’s on her cock sending waves of pleasure through her. “R-Ronnie, so … so wet.” Her eyes squeezed shut. “C-can … I go inside?”

 “Yeap, bobe,” she pecked her lightly on the cheek, “but jus’ go slow, okay? And jus’ tha one finger. Any more will be too much for y’ right now.”

 Alan nodded slowly, reached her other hand down. “W-will it hurt?”

 “Not if y’re careful.”

 “O … okay.” She eased a finger inside slowly, and groaned. It was a strange sensation, intense and rather pleasant. “Hmm.” It felt so warm and tight in there.

 “Bend y’ finger up towards y’ front,” Ronald instructed.

 Alan continued to rub at herself with the one hand, moved her finger on the other to thrust against her inner wall. A sudden surge of pleasure rushed through her. “Ah!”

 “Feel good?”

 “Y-yes.” Her body began to shake. “S-so … good.”

\------------------------

 Eric came back into the hut sometime later, saw Alan tangled in the sheets, half uncovered. He frowned as he looked her over quickly, not because of her skinniness, but because of the large gash on the side of her calf.

 He came a little closer. “What happened to your leg?”

 “Oh ….” Alan sat up.

 “Leg? Wha’?” Ronald looked, saw the gash. She grabbed hold of Alan’s ankle, pulled her leg up to have a closer look. It sent Alan toppling backwards, and she found herself lying back against the sheets again. “Oh … I didn’t even notice, was too busy -.”

 “That looks rather bad.” Eric cut her off. “Have you cleaned it?”

 “Oh … no, not yet. I … I only did it a little while before you came.”

 “Did y’ fall over?” Ronald asked.

 “I … I was walking in my slumber … tripped over the stool, I think.”

 “Oh … Al, again?”

 “Y-yes.” She blushed a little. She was always such a klutz.

 Eric frowned deeply. “She … walks while slumbering?”

 “Yeap, all tha time. I think it’s because she doesn’t ge’ enough rest, so it messes wi’ her body when she does slumber.”

 “Okay ….” He’d never heard of such a thing before, but he pushed his bewilderment aside. “We need to clean that wound before infection sets in. Do you have any Arnacan ointment?”

 “N-no.”

 “She doesn’t usually bang herself this badly. Jus’ a few bruises and scrapes,” Ronald explained. “Nothin’ this deep.”

 “Then I’ll retrieve some.”

 Alan smiled up at him. “Th-thank you.”

\----------------------------------

 “Nghh ….” Alan grunted as Eric cleaned her wound.

 “Y’ need ta be more careful,” Ronald stated.

 “Well … I can’t exactly help what I do in my slumber.”

 “I’m gonna ‘ave ta tie y’ down,” she chuckled.

 Alan laughed. “Maybe.”

 The ointment was applied, Eric then bandaging her leg gently with a bandage made from Cottonair. “You should heal fine.”

 “Thank you.”

 “Not a problem.”

\------------------------

 “Jus’ listen ta me, please,” Ronald said, following closely behind Eric as they walked from Alan’s. Nothing much had happened between Eric and Alan during the rest of that visit. He’d had a conversation with Alan after sorting out her leg, for a short while, before she’d fallen asleep again. Nothing to note, really.  

 But as soon as they had left the hut, Ronald started trying to convince him to mate with her again. “No!” He grunted. “And don’t walk so close to me! They will see us!”

 “Please, Eric, she needs this.”

 “How?! She has urges, yes, but she needs to learn to control them.”

 “No … I don’t mean tha’. She … she needs ta find a way back inta tha tribe.”

 He turned around sharply, looked at her. “What?”

 “Well … maybe if y’ mate wi’ her … she won’t be an outcast anymore. Y’ve got great status here and -.”

 “Ronald, it will do the opposite. It will merely knock down my status in the clan, will do nothing for her.”

 “It’s worth a try -.”

 “No, no, it isn’t. It will be a disaster, and for her sake, keep her away from the Grand Mate.”

 “Sorry, but I can’t. She’s so excited ‘bout it, Eric, really wants ta find a mate.”

 “Right ….”

 “A-and if y’ don’t mate wi’ her, some old crepor,” a creep, “will take her, shag her until she bleeds. Y’ know wha’ those old freaks are like. They’ll hurt her jus’ for fun.”

 “No, no one will mate with her because she’s an outcast. So … she’ll turn up, be rejected by every male, and go home feeling horrid.”

 “Eric -.”

 “Make sure she doesn’t come, Ronald, I mean it.”

 “But she has urges -.”

 “And you’ve been taking good care of those,” he hissed, and turned from her, began to walk away again.

 “Eric!” She rushed to catch up with him. “I know y’ like her.”

 “She is fine, but not mating material.”

 “B-but her leg – y’ really care ‘bout her.”

 “No, no, I don’t!” He was beginning to get more than irritated. “I bandaged her leg because … no matter what she is, she is still a member of our clan and I refuse to let any infection befall her.”

 “Eric -.”

 “No! Just … just leave me be. I wish not to discuss this further.”

 “But, please, for me -.”

 “No!” He spun around again, eyebrow twitching. “My seed is my own, Ronald, and it is my body. I will lay my seed in whoever I wish! You have no input in that! Do you understand me?!”

 Ronald’s face fell, tears welling up in her eyes. Eric had never shouted at her like this. “I … I’ll see y’ around, I guess.”

 “Ronald – Ronnie – ugh ….” She’d gone from his sight, ran quicker than he’d ever seen her run before. He cursed under his breath. _Great …._


	6. High.

 The sun fell and then rose on a new day. Ronald hadn’t shown her face again after the argument, was nowhere to be seen. Eric had knocked her door, but there had been no answer. Had probably wandered over to one of the clans nearby, he reckoned, wouldn’t be back for a couple of days.

 But she never left this close to mating season. For one thing, it was dangerous to be travelling outside of the walls while smelling of pheromones – could attract wild animals, all sorts of dangers. And two, females tended to feel achy and fatigued during mating season – the trek would be gruelling.

 And so, he didn’t sleep much through the night again, was too busy worrying about his friend, feeling guilty for shouting at her. He knew she was only trying to help her friend out, do something to help drag her reputation up from the dirt. And he knew, as much as Ronald did, that none of this was Alan’s fault.

 She hadn’t stolen, hadn’t hurt another member of the clan. She’d been discriminated against at birth, and it wasn’t fair, and it was cruel, he knew that.

 But he also knew he couldn’t change a thing. The tribe leaders’ opinions wouldn’t alter, no matter what he did.

 He liked Alan, thought she was friendly and sweet when she didn’t try to jump on him, but an outcast was an outcast; she’d be in unimaginable trouble if the leaders found out that she’d come to the Grand Mate, even more so if she took the seed from a high-ranking member of the tribe. In their eyes, she was simply not worthy.

 Eric was beginning to realise something, something he hadn’t noticed before; the clan was incredible cruel, cold. But, of course … why would he have seen this before? The grass had always been greener on his side of life.

 He groaned, rolled over in bed. The sun had been up for a long while now, the heat in his home rising.

**Knock. Knock.**

 Another groan, and then a grunt as he got out of bed. It wasn’t Ronald, he knew that – she never bothered to knock.

 The door was opened, Eric coming face to face with William. William was another high-ranking hunter in the tribe, was praised for his accuracy and skill in the kill. One stab, one slash, and the job was done, always. He was older than Eric, by five gorgoms – the time between one Grand Mate and the next, or between the time when most females would give birth, and the next. A year, essentially.

 “Hello.” Eric gave him a small smile.  

 “I expected you to be at the meeting point.” He raised an eyebrow. “Our speech on the importance of tactics and our demonstration of the correct way to make tools? Did you forget?”

 “Ah!” He muttered a curse. “Did I miss it?”

 “No, because when you didn’t show for our discussion beforehand, I came to find you.”

 “Now, you mean?”

 “Yes.”

 “Oh … thank you.”

 “Yes ….” He came a little closer to Eric. “May I come in?”

 “I suppose so.”

 “Thank you.” William squeezed past him, walked into the home. “Shut the door, please.”

 “Is something wrong?”

 “A private word, if you will.”

 “Oh ….” The door was closed. “Regarding what?” 

 William spun around to face him. “Have you seen Ronald?”

 “When?”

 “After the sun rose?”

 “No … only before the last fall. You know her?”

 “Quite well,” he sighed, “she wishes to mate with me, doesn’t seem to realise that she isn’t meant to speak to me until after the Grand Mate.”

 “Oh ….” He hadn’t expected Ronald to take a fancy to him. “Are you going to mate with her?”

 “Probably. She has a good sense of humour. It … is a trait I respect, something you don’t find in most.”

 To Eric, he didn’t seem to be touching upon the idea of a mate, but something more.

 “She came to me before the sun fell, upset about something.” He sighed again. “I told her to leave me be, told her to stop bothering me in plain sight of everyone. She ran … off, crying, and I haven’t seen her since.”

 “I … keep telling her the same but she never listens.”

 “I know. I was hoping she would be here. I have seen her with you a great deal.”

 “You have?”

 “Ronald isn’t a discreet one.”

 “Great ….” Eric sat down on his bed, sighed a little. “We had a fight yesterday; I am worried too.”

 “Oh … I hope she hasn’t left the walls.”

 “Me also.”

 “Can … I ask why you fought?”

 The blonde made a huffing sound. “It was a silly argument, nothing more.”

 He gave a small nod. “Understood. I even tried to visit her dwellings … but she didn’t answer her door, and the door was bolted; I couldn’t simply break it down.”

 “I see.” Eric fiddled with his hands. “She will be fine, and once we see her again, we’ll have to apologise, won’t we?”

 “I plan to. But … for the moment, are you ready to go?”  

 “One moment.” He slipped his feet into sandal-like shoes. “Yes, let us go.”

\-------------------------------

 Before the meeting started, the two had a group of new male recruits to sort through. Most would go to be hunters and foragers, but some would collect metal ore. It was safer, by far, but a few hunters would go out with them on collection, act as guards in case beasts were to encroach.

 The smelting process was far from perfect, but it produced adequate metal. It was only used when wood wouldn’t do; the tips of weapons, certain kinds of bowls, bolt locks on doors, and the odd piece of jewellery females used for dressing themselves up for The Grand Mate.

 “All who wish to become hunters, raise your hands.” William said.

 All but one male lifted a hand – reputation over a safer lifestyle.

 William walked along the line of males. “Fine. Yes, you’ll do. Fine. Adequate. Fine. Fine. Good. Yes. Decent. Fine. Fine. Yes. Fine. You, fine, for now, I suppose, but eat more. You need to put on weight. Yes, you will do. Yes. Yes. Fine.”

 Eric was glad that he’d come to the end of the line without rejecting anyone, was thankful that William had been the one to sort through the males. He hated doing it, telling someone no, even though it had to be done. Couldn’t risk more fatalities than were unavoidable.

 William turned to look at the male who hadn’t raised a hand. “You wish to retrieve the rocks, yes?”

 “Yes, Seeker.” A term of respect that had replaced ‘sir’. “I injured my ankle while still growing. It is still prone to weakness and pain.”

 “I see. A sensible one is rare, good to see.”

 “Thank you, Seeker.”

\-----------------------

 Eric returned to his home feeling a bit drained. It had been a long meeting, a drawn-out demonstration on weapon building and maintenance. He was definitely not expecting to find Ronald waiting for him on his bed. 

 His lock had broken a little while ago, and he hadn’t had chance to get it fixed. He REALLY needed to get it fixed.

 “Hek, hek!” She sat up in bed. “Y’ took y’ time gettin’ here.”

 “William was keeping me busy.”

 “Hmm.” She spread her legs. “Wha’ a great piece of meat he is.”

 “How are you feeling?” He walked up to the bed.

 Ronald laughed. “Great, jus’ great.”

 Eric frowned. She seemed off somehow. And then it clicked. “Have you been on the Gorga grapes again?” The grapes were actually berries, and were toxic. But if one were to only eat a few, it produced a sort of ‘high’.

 “I only had three.”

 “Three?!” He gaped for a moment. “Y-you are going to end up killing yourself!”

 “Hek, I’m a pro.”

 “Yes, I know, but if the leaders find out -.”

 “They’ll hang me by tha neck, I know. Except … they wouldn’t kill someone jus’ for a few grapes. Keep our numbers high, y’ know?” She flopped back down on the bed. “Y’ worry too much, always ‘ave.”

 Eric ignored her statement. “Are you sure you are feeling okay?”

 “Great!” She tapped the spot next to her. “Sit.”

 Eric did so. “Are you sure? After what happened before the last sun fall -.”

 “Yeap … it upset me, but y’ were right. Y’ seed … y’ choice.”

 “I am still sorry for shouting at you. I know you only wanted to help your friend.”

 “Yeap … b-but tha’ isn’t down ta y’. And … I probably pushed too hard.”

 “It’s fine. I understand.”

 “And we are still friends, aren’t we? Hn … y’d ‘ave thrown me out of here if we weren’t.”

 “Friends fight at times. Worry not.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “William was really worried for you. So was I. You disappeared.”

 “Nope, I stayed in bed. Jus’ needed some time ta myself.”

 “William came knocking.”

 “Yeap, I know, but alone.”

 “When he spoke to me, he told me he wanted to apologise.”

 “Oh ….” She was rather surprised; maybe she meant something to him after all? “Lay wi’ me?”

 He sighed. “More fun?”

 “No. When I ‘ave tha grapes, it makes me wanna be held.”

 “Sure.” Eric lay down, looped an arm around her waist.

 Ronald shut her eyes. “I think he’s tha one.”

 “What?”

 “William. When y’ were talkin’ ‘bout someone bein’ more than a one-time mate – I think he could be tha’ ta me.”

 “Didn’t think he would be your type.”

 “Heh, yeap, he’s more serious than y’, which is unbelievable. And if we do mate, we’d ‘ave beautiful offspring, I’m sure. But there’s somethin’ ‘bout him.”

 “That would mean no ‘fun’ with anyone else.”

 “No way.”

 Eric frowned. “I don’t think William would approve -.”

 “His loss. See, if we ever did mate, and then … it became somethin’ more, I wouldn’t change for him. Too many of us I like havin’ fun wi’.”

 “Because you chase after everyone. Don’t you grow tired of that?”

 “No, and I don’t do all tha chasin’.” His words had stung a little. “In tha other tribes, a lot of males, and females, come after me.”

 “So they take advantage?”

 “No. In tha Trakka clan, I ‘ave a lot of good friends. And … there, if y’ ‘aven’t found someone yet ta pair wi’ for life, well, it’s not jus’ one on one, put it tha’ way. I really enjoy it.”

 “So … if you enjoy it so much, why don’t you stay there?”

 “Y’ want me gone?” Her brow furrowed. That question hurt.  

 “No, no, never. Your company means a lot to me. But if you aren’t happy here …?”  

 “I want ta leave … but y’ … Al, William, y’ mean a lot ta me … and y’re all here, not there. I couldn’t leave wi’out y’ all.”

 “Wouldn’t Alan be better off in a different tribe?”

 “Yeap, but … it’s a long journey, and wi’ all tha low quality food she’s eaten through her time … I don’t think she’d make it across. And … it’d be hard enough on me.”

 “Why?” He was confused – she’d done it countless times before, outside of the mating season.

 “Well … I’ve been givin’ her a lot of my food recently, so she can put on a bit of weight. So … so she can ‘ave a healthy offspring carryin’.”

 “I … I didn’t realise.” He’d noticed that she’d lost a little weight recently but he’d just put it down to a lot of psychical activity.

 “Things are hard sometimes.”

 “I can agree with you there.”

 “Yeap ….” She cuddled up to him more, sniffed. “Eric?”

 “Yes?”

 “D-do y’ … think I’m loose?” A term for slut.

 “What? No!”

 “Y’ … y’ don’t?” She began to cry. “Because … I hear wha’ they say … here, know wha’ a lot of them think of me.”

 “It doesn’t mean I think that. It’s your life. I … I was just letting you know that I don’t think William would approve.” He heard a loud sob, so cuddled her tighter. “Ronal – Ronnie, don’t cry, don’t cry.”

 “It’s … so hard.” She buried her face against his skin. “I … I jus’ want peopue ta like me for me.”

 “A lot of us like you for you. I think you’re fantastic.”

 “No, y’ don’t.”

 “Yes, I do. I worry, is all, that you will get us in trouble.” He kissed her softly on the head. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yes, really.”

 She began to cry harder. “S-sorry … my … my chemicals are all over tha’ place. And … and I don’t think these grapes are helpin’.”

 Eric didn’t really know what to say; he hadn’t seen her so worked up before. “Well … it’s okay to cry … if you need to get it all out.”

\--------------------------

 Ronald had begun to calm down, started to kiss Eric. Their lips parted, and she smiled. “I feel a bit better now. Make me feel even better?”

 “Are you sure?”

 She bumped her hips up against his. “Very sure.”

\--------------------------

 “Ah!” Ronald moaned loudly, hips pushing back against Eric. They were spooning, Eric being extra tender with her. “Eric … finger my … front hole.”

 “Won’t that hurt you?”

 “No. Ah … please?”

 Eric moved his hand to her front, fingers rubbing against her opening.

 “I’m so wet … ngh ….”

 “I can feel that,” he breathed against her ear. His middle finger was eased inside, clamped down on as Ronald moaned.

 “Eric … nghhh.”

 “Feels okay?”

 “Yes!”

 Eric grunted loudly. As frustratingly naughty as she was, she really did know how to turn him on, knew the right things to say. Both his finger and his hips picked up in speed, a loud groan slipping past his lips.

 “Ah!”

 “F … feeling better?” He panted.

 “Yeap … nghh … so much better.”

\-----------------------------

 “Hnn … Eric, I’m so tired.” Ronald said. They’d been cuddling for a long while now.

 “The grapes are wearing off?”

 “Oh … yeap, definitely feelin’ it.”

 “You aren’t … going to be sick, are you?”

 “A pro, remember?”

 “Of course. You should go, slumber in your own bed, get some rest.”

 “No ….” She sighed. “I … I don’t ‘ave tha energy ta move.”

 “Yet you call yourself a pro.”

 She cursed at him, told him to shut up in so many words. “Let me sleep here. Oh … can y’ favour me?”

 “Depends … what it is.”

 “I … I haven’t checked on Alan since we … visited her. Can … y’ make sure she’s alright?”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Please? Y’ know how much I worry for her. And … I’m sure she won’t try ta jump on y’ manhood this time.”

 “No -.”

 “Eric … please, for me? Jus’ … take a look inside her dwellin’ … and make sure she hasn’t fallen over again?”

 Eric felt a twinge of pity for the small brunette – she spent most of her time all alone. Must be awful, he thought. And then his mind shifted to her leg; he really should check her wound, make sure infection hadn’t set in. “Fine … fine, a quick visit, but you have to leave.”

 “Nooo ….” She pouted up at him.

 “Ronald, my lock is broken. If someone were to enter -.”

 “A respectful person would knock, and not enter wi’out an answer.”

 “Hard to find here, my friend; you know this.” He’d usually keep his door open, only locking it when he left his home, or when Ronald came over – until it broke, that is.

 “Eric … please, be kind.”

 “Fine … fine, but ….” He looked around the room. “Wedge the chair under the door handle once I leave?”

 “But if I fall inta slumber, y’ won’t be able ta ge’ back in.”

 Eric chuckled. “I will bang on that door until you awake.”

 “Hmm … fine by me.” She smiled, snuggled down into the pillow. “Y’re a good friend, Eric.”

 “Yes. Don’t forget it.”

 “Don’t plan ta.”  

\-------------------------------

 Eric peeped into Alan’s home, saw her curled up in her bedsheets, fast asleep. He thought about leaving her be, coming back later to check on her injured leg. After all, he didn’t want to disturb her, knew she didn’t get much sleep, needed to catch up on it when she could.

 As he turned away, he heard a whimper. His head snapped back in her direction, and he saw her thrashing in the bedsheets.

 “B-beasts, no … no!”

 He felt a little bit of pity for her again, so he walked slowly into the hut, over to her. Stooping down, he placed down the bandages he’d bought with him, rubbed her shoulder lightly through her long-sleeved shirt. “There, there.”  

 It didn’t help, whines coming from her. With a sigh, he slowly unwrapped the sheets from around her, lifted her up onto his lap. “It’s okay,” he soothed, holding her against his chest, her face in the crease of his neck, “you’re safe in here.”

 He tensed a little when her lips met his neck, Alan sucking softly on his skin. “St-stop that!” But then he remembered what Ronald had said. She hadn’t woken up, wasn’t trying to trick him. It was a comfort thing, and it seemed she was doing it subconsciously.

 He was relieved when it stopped quickly, her body relaxing in his arms. She was placed back down, but soon began to whine and kick again.

 Eric groaned, thought of what to do. And then he had an idea. “Fine … here, suck on my thumb, not my neck.” He clenched a fist, bar his thumb, put it close to Alan’s mouth and – “Ah, no, don’t bite!”

 Alan gripped onto Eric’s wrist with a strength he didn’t know she had, pulled his digit farther into her mouth. But at least her biting turned to sucks, much to Eric’s relief.

 She soon settled down, body relaxing into the covers, laying still. After a little while, Eric eased his thumb out of her mouth, pulled his hand away.

 He was glad to see that she wasn’t stirring, decided to check her leg.

 Slowly, he undid the bandages, took a look. It seemed to be doing rather well. After cleaning it, putting on the ointment that he’d left at Alan’s, he put on the new bandage.

 “Hmmm ….” Alan sighed softly, still deep in slumber.  

 Eric couldn’t help but smile as he stood back up. “You rest, Alan, and I’m sure Ronnie will be to see you shortly.”

 As he walked back out of the hut, he sighed. She really was a sweetheart, and he was taking quite the liking to her, even if she had been asleep. If only there was something he could do to improve her situation ….


	7. Sickly.

 Eric knocked on the door loudly, wanting to make sure he woke Ronald up. The door was soon opened, Ronald smiling weakly at her friend. “Hek.”

 Eric frowned. She was looking rather pale. “Are you alright?”

 “I … I’m not feelin’ very well.” She swayed a little before her legs buckled.

 Eric cursed, but managed to catch her just in time. “Ronnie -.”

 “I … I feel – blergh!” She vomited, the liquid splashing all over her and Eric.

 He grunted a little. “I … I knew the … grapes – I can’t even call the medical guru because you have taken -.”

 “F-find … Will.”

 “William?” He dragged her over to the bed, helped her to lie down.

 “Hmmm … y’ know he … knows a lot ‘bout medical care.”

 “Yes … okay.” Eric shook his head. “Fool.”

 “I … I know ….”

\--------------------------------

 “Oh, Ronald, you are so silly at times,” William said, cupping Ronald’s sweaty cheek. She really wasn’t looking well.

 It surprised Eric, how uncharacterizably tender he was being with her.

 “Honestly, grapes?” William sighed. “Oh, Ronald, I am so sorry for shouting at you. I didn’t mean to upset you. If I’d have known -.”

 “Bobe, it’s okay. I know I pester y’ too much.”

 William gave her a small smile. “Maybe sometimes, but in all honesty, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 “Hmm, really?”

 “Don’t force me to say it again.”

 Ronald was about to chuckle when her stomach started to hurt even more. She wrapped an arm around her middle, groaned.

 “A-are you alright?” 

 “Cr-cramps.”

 “I see. You need water, something to flush that rubbish out of your -.”

 “I … I don’t think it’s tha grapes.”

 “Pardon?”

 “I … I swapped some food wi’ Al.”

 “What kind of food?” Eric asked, frowning.

 “Meat. I … I traded some of my decent stuff for hers.”

 “Why?” William asked.

 “Because … she needs good food. It’s her first mate, so -.”

 “So you ate rancid meat?”

 “It … it wasn’t bad when I first had it. Disgustin’ cuts of meat, yeap, but not -.”

 “When you first ate it? Ronald, when was that?”

 “Three … four rises and falls? And before y’ say it, I probably didn’t store it right.”

 William sighed loudly. “Then why did you eat it?”

 “Y-you didn’t have anything else to eat,” Eric interrupted, “did you?”

 Ronald looked away. “No ….”

 “That’s why you gorged yourself on all of my fruit.”

 “Exactly.” She sniffed. “I … I know I shouldn’t ‘ave eaten it, but -.”

 “That’s what you have to do if the only other option is starving.” He said it more to himself than to her. After a pause, he spoke again. “You … you weren’t only speaking of Alan, were you?”

 “No, no, I wasn’t.” Her shoulder’s slumped. “I … I’ve been so busy … teachin’ Al all ‘bout matin’ – haven’t had much time ta make products for trade. And tha food I did ‘ave, it’s all goin’ ta Al.”

 “Why didn’t you tell us this?” William asked. “If we’d have known -.”

 “I don’t want y’ sympathy.”

 “Sympathy?” Eric moved to sit down next to her on the bed. “That doesn’t come into this. I’m your friend. I would never pity you.”

 “That … isn’t what you mean, is it?” William raised an eyebrow.

 “What?” Eric asked.

 “You mean the tribe. You shouldn’t need to seek help from your friends -.”

 “Exactly!” A tear slipped down her face. “Tha tribe shouldn’t be like this! Why … why should some of us ‘ave ta suffer? It … it shouldn’t be this status battle. We should all support each other!”

 “Ronnie -.” Eric began.

 “And … and there are so many good peopue here, but tha leaders -.”

 “Ronnie, it’s -.”

 “I hate it here!”

 “Ronald,” William stroked his thumb against her cheek, “I know it is troubling, but you know me and Eric cannot change the tribal ways.”

 “Y-yeap ….”

 Eric gave her a small pat on the back. “So … for now, we will help you with food.”

 “Alan also.” William gave her a small smile. “So try your best not to fret, yes?”  

 “Y’ … y’ two are tha best ….”

 “I am not going to argue with that,” William smiled a bit more.

 Ronald nodded slowly, before groaning. “Nghh ….”

 “Ronald?”

 “S-sick ….”

 “What are we to do, William?” Eric asked. “This is a serious problem.”

 “There isn’t much we can do. She has eaten tainted meat, and her body must work through it.”

 “Sounds … g-great.” Ronald shuddered.

 “You will probably have a lot of sickness … from both ends.”

 “Both ends?!” Eric gaped. “Both ends? In my bed?!”

 “S-sorry, friend.” Ronald gulped. Her mouth was beginning to fill with saliva again.

 “You will need to drink as much water as possible,” William continued, “and slumber as much as you can.”

 Ronald didn’t have chance to reply, leaned forward as she threw up again.

 Both males pulled a face. “You really should rest,” William stated.

 “Y-yeap.” She groaned. “Did I ge’ any on y’?” William nodded slowly. “Sorry.”

 “Rest.”

 “N-no, not yet.”

 “Pardon?”

 Ronald looked up at Eric. “Y’ … y’ need ta look after Al while I’m unwell.” She gulped. “She was okay, wasn’t she?”

 “Yes. She was slumbering when I went to her dwelling, but I checked her injury. It is showing no signs of infection.”

 “G-good. So … y’ll watch out for her?”

 “Yes, I will watch over her until you have recovered. And I will make sure you both have enough food from now on.”

 “Th-thanks.” She smiled weakly. “Thank y’.”

 “Ronald,” William gave her a serious look, “rest. Now.”

 “Y-yeap … good idea.”

\--------------------------

 Ronald was now lying in bed, holding her tummy, groaning. William sat at her side, fingers combing through her short locks. Eric watched from a chair at the end of the bed. “You should stay here, with her.”

 “But this is your dwelling?”

 Eric had to hold back a sarcastic comment. “You cannot take her to your dwelling, or to hers, without being spotted.”

 “So it is fine, by you, for me to stay here?”

 “Yes. She needs your support.”

 “Y-yeap,” Ronald agreed weakly. “Ge’ in … bed wi’ me?”

 “It is not my bed to get into.”

 “It is fine.” Eric gave a small smile. “I can slumber on the floor. It is not a problem.”

 “No, I -.”

 “I said it is fine. Anything that will aid her recovery.”

 “Un-understood.”

 “N-now … come … hold me.” Ronald said.

 “I … I -.”

 “Y’ know y’ want ta.”

 “You are hard work at times.”

 Ronald gave him a cheeky smile. “Hold me … or leave. But y’ … won’t leave, will y’? Because y’ want ta make sure I’ll recover.”

 “Well ….” Eric couldn’t help but laugh. “She knows how to manipulate you.”

 William shot him a dirty look. _I know that! She is irritating, knows what to say to twist me to her will … but that is part of the draw. She isn’t like the other females here, is anything but proper, and therefore … she is not bland._

 “Wha’ do y’ choose?” Ronald asked.

 “I choose to hold your disgusting, sweaty meat sack.”  

 His words didn’t sting her, for she knew he was only saying it to hide the obvious fact that he really, really wanted to cuddle her. “Good choice.”

 “Hm.” William got into bed, wrapped a light arm around her. Ronald was having none of it.

 “Hold me … properly.”

 “So you can vomit all over me once more?”

 “So I can recover sooner. Body heat can do wonders for a girl.”

 William grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told. “Now will you rest? Please?”

 She snuggled up to him. “Yeap.”

\---------------------------

 Ronald groaned in her sleep, writhed about in William’s arms. It was causing Eric quite a bit of concern. “What’s happening?”

 “I am not too sure. She is sweating quite badly.” He felt her forehead. “Feverish too.” Eric cursed, William giving him a dirty look. “There is no need for such words. She will be fine.”

 “But she isn’t fine at the moment, is she?!”

 “I said she will be. Now silence yourself. As I have told you, her body needs to work through things. The sweating and fever is all a mere part of that.”

 Eric nodded a little, hoped he knew what he was talking about. “Is … there anything we can do to relieve her of this discomfort?”

 “Wet a cloth. Placing it on her forehead may calm her a little.”

 “Understood.”

\---------------------------------

 The cloth trick had worked, Ronald now sleeping peacefully against William’s chest. She was still quite sweaty though, and William could feel the dampness from her back against his palm.  

 And he did feel quite awkward, having a nude, sweaty female pressed so closely up against him. He wasn’t used to it, except during mating, and he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. All he knew was that she was warm, and soft, and so, so cuddly.

 Eric watched from a stool, still couldn’t quite believe the show of affection from William. He never would have guessed the stoic male was the sort. “You care for her a lot, don’t you?” He asked.

 William glanced over at him. “I suppose.”

 “More than supposing. You are very kind to her.”

 “I hate to see her cry,” he admitted, “so I have no choice but to be nice to her.”

 “I -.”

 “You should leave, tell Alan what has happened.”

 “You want to be alone with her?”

 “No, that is not the reason. Alan deserves to know what has happened. She will be upset, will she not, if Ronald doesn’t show?”

 “Yes ….” Eric sighed. “But I have not long returned from her dwellings. She was slumbering when I left, probably still is.”

 “You will find out once you are there.”

 _Yes … alone time with her …. That is certainly what he wants. He is … probably shamed by me seeing his softer side._ “Fine, you have made your point known.”

 “Which point?”

 The blonde male smirked at him. “No need to tell – you know.”


	8. Will she pass happy?

 “Oh … hello.”

 “Ack!” Eric covered his eyes. He’d walked in, expecting Alan to still be asleep. That hadn’t been the case. “Wh-why are you nude?”

 “I thought … you wanted me bare?” She pouted a little, in confusion.

 His eyes widened behind his hand. “P-pardon?”

 “I heard you and Ronnie … speaking before. The rules of mating? I shouldn’t … be wearing anything.”

 “And Ronald told me you would freeze without clothes. Is … is this why you are nude? Because I said so?”

 “No. I’ve just … bathed, was about to grab some clean clothes.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Was just wondering why you were complaining if you wanted me stripped bare in the first place,” she said matter-of-factly.  

 Eric’s cheeks flushed a little. “I … I do not want you naked … personally. I … I just know the rules of this tribe, prefer to stick to them.”

 “So … I should stay nude? Would that please you?”

 “No! No … you need clothing to stay warm.” He gulped when he felt Alan grab his hand, pull on it. He let her pull his hand away from his eyes, but refused to look anywhere but her face.

 “Does … my body disgust you?”

 “I … I haven’t looked.”

 “Th-then look.”

 “No.”

 “But -.”

 “I did not come here to see y-you in the nude. I need to speak to you.”

 “Oh … okay.” She sighed. “What is it … you need to tell me?”

 “Put some clothes on first, then we will talk … please?”

\-----------------------------------

 “Sick?!” Alan pulled at her hair. “How?!”

 Eric gulped. She was clearly upset. “Well … she traded some meat with you a while ago -.”

 “And it made her ill?! But the meat was cooked? How?!” In fact, all the meat taken to Alan was cooked, as she couldn’t make her own fire. Ronald had even told Eric to only bring pre-cooked meat when he’d replaced that grisly rubbish. “Was it my fault? It … it was, wasn’t it? Her … her body isn’t used to bad quality meat -.”

 “No, it wasn’t your fault.”

 “How?!”

 “She … kept the meat too long, and it became rancid.”

 Her eyes began to fill with tears. “It … it has poisoned her?”

 “I don’t know if that is the right word to use … but it hasn’t done her body well.”

 Alan made a whimpering sound, collapsed down onto her pile of sheets. “Will … she pass? Am … am I going to lose her?”

 “No … I don’t think so.”

 “Think?!”

 “William is taking good care of her. We think as long as she takes enough fluids, she will recover.”

 “I … I can’t go on … without her.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “She … she’s my everything, Eric.”

 Eric felt a pang of pity for her. With a sigh, he walked over to the sheets, sat down next to her on them. “Don’t fret. That isn’t going to happen.”

 “B-bad … things always befall me. Why … why would this be any different?”

 “It will be. I -.” He stopped mid-sentence when he heard her sob. “Alan -.” More loud sobs cut him off. He gulped. “Is … is there anything I can do?”

 “I … I need a hug.”

 Another gulp. “Oh ….”

 “I … I won’t try anything … I promise.”

 “Okay.” He doubted she would – she was too upset, probably wasn’t in the mood for such things now. And she obviously needed comfort. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders slowly, flinched when she lunged at him.

 A breath of relief left him when he realised she was only cuddling into his chest. His arm wrapped around her properly as she cried into his shirt. “It … it will be okay, I promise. She is in safe hands.”

 It didn’t seem to help, her crying sounds getting louder, more pathetic. It was quite heart-wrenching to hear them.

 And Eric began to wish that she was asleep. It was less … awkward being around her that way. But she was in such a state, he’d just have to grin and bear.

\-------------------------------

 Alan had been resting against his chest for a while now, had stopped crying, only the odd sniffing sound coming from her. Every now and then, Eric would give her a little pat on the back.

 “Does … William treat Ronnie with respect?”

 “Ronald is in safe hands,” Eric replied.

 “That isn’t what I asked. I … I have heard Ronnie speak of him favourably … but how is he, really?”

 “He treats her well.”

 “Respect, Eric ….”

 “Yes, I think he does.”

 “Mmm.” She wasn’t convinced. “D-does he call her those things? When … when she isn’t there to hear?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “You know the things they call her, Eric.” Anger rose within her from her just thinking of it. “And she … she isn’t oblivious to it all.”

 “Loose?”

 “Y-yes.” A little grunt slipped past her lips. “Does … William think of her … in that way?”

 “I honestly couldn’t tell you.”

 “Eric -.”

 “He hasn’t said anything to me about that side of Ronald.”

 That statement caused Alan to frown a little. “That side?”

 “You understand what I am trying to say. Her … more carefree side. But no, all he has said is that he enjoys her sense of humour.”

 “Oh … I do too. E-Eric?”

 “Yes?”

 Her eyes started to fill with tears again. “She … she is in his company now … so … if … if she passes, will … she pass happy?”

 “Alan, she is not going to pass.”

 “Y-you can’t know that … for sure.” She blinked away the tears.

 He let out a small sigh. “No … I can’t, and she is unwell … but I know her, and she won’t give in without a fight.”

 “I … I know her too … and m-maybe she doesn’t have m-much fight left in her.”

 “Pardon?” He frowned.

 “I … I know she isn’t happy here. This place … it beats her down, all … of us down.”

 “She told you so?”

 “Sh-she didn’t have to. She tries to be positive around me … for things are hard enough, but I know … if she could leave for good, she would. This … tribe, it is anything but friendly.”

 “I … see.”

 “No … no, you don’t.” She sighed. “I … I just hope she will be okay.”

 “She will be.”

 Clinging to him tighter, she whispered “and … and soon. I’m missing her already.”


	9. Throwing things.

 The next day came, and Ronald didn’t seem any better, or any worse. Eric had spent the night sleeping on the floor, William occupying his bed.

 When he’d gone out hunting in the early afternoon, he’d felt it – his back was aching quite badly. He’d wondered how Alan coped, sleeping on a few flimsy sheets every night.

 He’d gone home for a little while, had checked on Ronald before she’d sent him off to make sure Alan was alright.

 The blonde was hoping for a quick visit – he’d be going to Ronald’s dwelling once it was done with, wanted to catch up on sleep in a comfortable bed.

 As soon as he walked through the material ‘door’, he felt a sharp blow to his gut. He looked down just in time to see a wooden bowl bouncing off of the floor – Alan had thrown something at him?

 “What -?”

 “G-get out of my dwellings.” Alan turned her back to him.

 Eric was utterly confused. “Alan -.”

 “I said go away!”

 “Is something the matter?” He watched as Alan’s shoulders tensed upwards. “Alan?”

 “Y-you’re … all the same!” She shrieked.

 “I … I don’t understand -.”

 She spun back around, arms flying out in front of her in her rage. “Y-you hunters, warriors – you’re all pathetic beasts! You live only to mock, and beat down – don’t you think we have it hard enough already?!”

 “Beasts?” He frowned. “You think … I am a beast?”

 “That’s what I just said!”

 “Well … I doubt that is the case. Would a beast be checking up on you?”

 Alan fell silent, but only for a moment. “I … I don’t know what your motivations are.”

 “Okay ….” The crease in his brow only deepened. “Are you going to explain what this is all about?”

 “No, I want you to go away. Now!”

 “You are foolish to think I will leave without a proper explanation. We were fine before sun fall – what has happened between then and now?”

 “Y-you … use your reputation as an excuse to hurt those less fortunate.”

 Eric really didn’t understand what she was talking about. She wasn’t making much sense, was simply ranting, by the looks of it. “What makes you think that?”

 Alan sniffed. “I … I don’t think – I know. Now … would you please just leave?”

 “No -.”

 “I want nothing to do with you!” 

 Eric made a grunting sound. Why was she shouting at him without reason? “I could leave, yes … but do you really want to be left alone until Ronald recovers?”

 “N-no … b-but I want nothing to do with you.”

 Eric shook his head in disbelief. “You say that, yet I haven’t wronged you.”

 “No … not yet.”  

 “And I won’t.” He sighed. “You see … Ronald wouldn’t have allowed me anywhere near you if she didn’t know I was trustworthy.”

 She wanted to retort, but didn’t have a much of an argument to that statement. “Hmm.”

 “Alan -.”

 “That … is true,” she admitted. “Ronald is a … good friend to me.”

 “And, as she isn’t here at present, you should tell me what has you troubled.”

 “Y-you wouldn’t understand.”

 “I can try?”

 “No.” She swallowed thickly. “Your life … is nothing like mine. You … you can’t possibly see -.”

 “I’d still like to know.”

 She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. “Do … you care? Or … or is this all because Ronald has told you to -?”

 “I care. You are a member of this clan, so I care.”

 “O-okay.”

 “So, what happened to make you turn on me?” He gulped as her shirt was pulled off, dropped to the floor. “Alan, what -?”

 “I was bathing by the water when … something was thrown at me.” She turned a little, just enough to show Eric the large bruise on the skin above one of her shoulder blades.

 Eric cringed. It was a dark blue colour already, looked quite painful. “What was thrown?” Must have been lobbed with some force, whatever it was, he thought.

 “I … I am not sure. But it was one of the hunters who … did it, I am sure of that.”

 “And so, you decided to take out your frustrations on me?”

 She hugged at herself. “I … I just ….”

 “Yes … what is it?”

 “I … I hate them all.”

 “Who?”

 “Those with … their privileged lifestyles!” She scowled. “And all of you with your foolish beliefs!”

 “Foolish -?”

 “You know what I mean. They … they say … those like me – we are this way, this unfortunate, because of our previous time here.”

 Eric understood what she meant. They had a sort of karma-based belief in the tribe. If you were good in your past life, kind, you would be rewarded. Cruel, or murderous, or horrible in general, you would be reborn into misery. 

 The blonde had heard that the beliefs were different in the other tribes, from Ronald, but he’d never bothered to ask further questions on it. Honestly, he didn’t care what the other tribes thought. He was raised a certain way, and that was the end of it. At least … it used to be.

 “Yes … I know what you are telling.”

 She squeezed at herself more, in anger, her nails digging into her upper arms. “It is nonsense! You … you use it as an excuse to treat me like dirt under your feet!”

 “Alan -.”

 “You move the blame onto the victims! To … to make yourselves … feel better, to shift the guilt!”

 “No, that isn’t the truth -.”

 She threw her arms up, anger etched onto her features. “Is it not?!”

 “No, because it doesn’t stand up to reason.  I … I don’t believe that any member of the tribe should be treated like this, regardless of anything. It should be against the rules -.”

 “And I am sure that it is, for everyone but me!”

 “I … I think that may be so,” he admitted.

 “And … and you may not agree with my treatment, but you still trust in those beliefs, don’t you?!”

 “I … I am not su -.”

 “When … when you look at me, do you see someone capable of murder in … in times gone by?” Tears slipped down her face as she hugged at herself once more.

 Eric didn’t know what to think, not really. He’d been brought up on these beliefs, had believed them whole-heartedly. But now, everything he trusted in, thought he knew, was being put to the test. “N-no … I don’t see that.” _She’s too sweet …._ “But … I do not know what happened in a life gone by.”

 “Hn. A m-maybe then.”           

 “Alan, I’m really not sure.” He sighed. “But either way, it doesn’t matter -.”

 “It … it matters to me.”

 “Yes … I know that, but regardless of other lives lived, I will never look down on you. And I will never see you as less than I.”

 “S-such … such lies.”

 “I am not lying. But … you do not have to believe me. I will prove it to you.”

 “If … if you say so,” she mumbled.

 “I do, but … can I ask for a little bit of trust?”

 Alan looked away briefly, before looking back. She could give him that much, couldn’t she? After all, Ronald trusted him. With a sigh, she said “as … as long as you do not … break that trust.”

 Eric gave her a small smile. “Seems fair.” He closed the gap between them, wiped at her wet cheeks gingerly. “Much better.”

 “P-pardon?”

 “Crying doesn’t suit you.”

 She sniffed loudly. “I … I imagine we all look ugly when we cry.”

 “You are not ugly – I mean, not when you cry.”

 “Thank you.”

 “Y-yes. Y-you should put your shirt back on – if the cold sets in, that bruise will only ache more.”

 “Y-yes, I know.” Another tear fell. “I … I have received enough bruises and scrapes t-to know.” She made a gulping sound.  

 “That … sounds awful.” He felt angry, for her. It was just so unfair, the treatment she was suffering through.

 “Y-you … have no idea.”

 He had to do something, anything, to make things easier for her. “Will … a hug help?”

 A little nod was given. “Y-yes, I think it would.” Tender arms wrapped around her. She pressed her face into Eric’s chest, wanting to hide away from the day, the world in general.

 After a while, her body began to relax. He was big, and strong, and the hold made her feel safer, if only a little. “W-will you stay with me … for a while? In … in case they come back?”

 Eric frowned. “You think they will return?”

 “Th-they have before.” A whimper came from her. “I … I have been harassed in my own dwellings, have … have had my belongings thrown at me.”

 “That is disgusting,” he hissed.

 “I … I know. Stay?”

 He rubbed at her lower back gently. “Yes, of course.” He was going to throttle anyone who dared to attack her further. _They should be ashamed, treating one of their own so awfully …._

 She managed a smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
